


Drag Me to The Cage

by Keitmeg



Series: WinchestLove [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Episode: s12e22 Who We Are, Flashbacks, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Parental Jody Mills, The Cage, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Seeing Lucifer again on those photos... brings stuff up, stuff Sam thought he forgot about.





	Drag Me to The Cage

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **L** ucifer in Nick's meat-suit, flaunting a smirk as though he's already won the battle. Another of him mid-stride, sauntering his way down those mired stairs as if assured nothing could stand in his way with the new acquired powers. 

These images, they keep appearing before Sam's vision.  

 

Four cars broke through the BMoL's security gates and only two left, and Sam is now hunched on the passenger's seat of Jody's pickup truck. She's been talking about his brazen show of leadership and the losses they couldn't do anything about since those hunters died in duty –a death any hunter wishes for. But Sam, although intent and silent, hasn't been listening, all he picks up from her embodied voice is hunters, deaths and Mary. And he honestly can't bring himself to care. 

Doctor Hess was plenty clear about the headquarters' updates of Lucifer's activities, Satan had been trailing down every one of his son's steps and Sam can't imagine the kind of horror shows the two would start if they joined forces together.  

 

He sees the photos in his head again. Only, this time, they're accompanied by flashbacks from his time in The Cage. Alone. With Lucifer. 

Strained whimpers echo off into the distant darkness. Fingernails, chopped and dirtied, scratch the metal underneath. Cold hands, oh God so cold, fondle the welted skin of his feverish back in feign gentleness. Hot breath fans down on his neck as Lucifer – _fucking_ Lucifer whispers into his ear with false assurances.  

 

Sam feels the bile in his stomach rise, boiling up to the its tip. 

 

"Sam" he grouses when Sam doesn't do what he asked him to, " _Sam_." 

Sam, breathless and in pain, mewls and keens every time Lucifer's hand graze his welts. "N-no..." 

Lucifer, unpredictable son of a bitch that he is, chuckles darkly. "You say that now," he starts, fingers wiggling their down Sam's flank, "but what about a few years from now –'cause, you know, you're not getting out of here," he muses, those fingers of his gliding through Sam's rim very slowly that Sam's entire body shudders. "I think we should change that, you saying no over and over, it's getting quite boring you know, and I'm a guy too, I want to be entertained every once in awhile." 

Sam stifles in the next grunt that wants to escape his throat, the sensation of Lucifer's hands on his skin, feeling every nook of it, touching it like it's something that rightfully belongs to him. 

 

The bile rises through his gullet and Sam is soon bumping the dashboard of the vehicle with a fisted hand, the other on his mouth. Jody is soon swerving the wheels to the side, bringing the car to a violent stop that pushes the contents of Sam's stomach out, and soon he is throwing the door open and bolting out, retching on the pebbled ground. Jody is soon at his side, rubbing on his back in circular motions. 

 

"You're my little bitch, Sam." Lucifer whispers in his husky voice, icy-cold eyes glinting dangerously. "In _every_ sense of the term." 

 

Sam's chest convulses when he heaves more but nothing comes out. And soon, a bottle of water comes into his peripheral vision, and he takes it before sagging back on one of the tires. Jody scrutinizes at his pale face with a cocked brow and he winces at that, takes a reckless sip of the water, gurgles and spits aside.  

"You wanna tell me what was that about?" She inquires in a bit of a patronizing tone. 

He glances up at her through slanted eyes, shakes his head wearily and makes to lever up to his feet, "nothing." He tells her to dismiss her searching gaze. 

"Yea, that looked like nothing." She scoffs, shaking her head sadly and lending a hand to help him up. 

Sam finds out standing up too soon after almost coughing out his lungs isn't about the brightest idea he's made in his life as everything starts to spin in his head, he groans, clutches at the door frame and doubles over, "this sucks." 

"Throwing up your guts?" Jody guesses, "yea, betcha it does." 

"Agh," Sam moans and sinks into his seat again, "just take me to the bunker, please, I need my brother..." He clears his throat and cringes at the aftertaste he finds inside his mouth, "I want to see Dean." 

Jody studies him with an indecipherable stare, she closes the door to his side and nods, "buckle up." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what kind of mistakes I left in my trail, it's almost seven A.M and I haven't had any sleep yet. Feel free to con-cri. Don't forget to leave kudos, it does help me out.  
> *Yawns like a grizzly* I'll go catch some Z's.  
> XX Keit.


End file.
